Tainted love
by EgbertFan
Summary: Sakura's the new girl at Konoha high with a horrid past. She meets Sasori and becomes friends will She tell Sasori the truth or will she keep it held inside?
1. The New girl

**Mikki: woot! yay my first Sasori and Sakura Fanfic!**

**Sasori: your pairing me up with her?**

**Mikki: yes yes i am!**

**Sasori: but why?**

**Mikki: cause i felt like it! now say the line!**

**Sasori: -.- -sighs- Mikki does not own Naruto But she does own Ami and Scar! **

_Her mother was outta town that night. On a business. She was with her Father helping him out with the fields in the back yard. She always helped her father. She was the tom-boy outta the two girls in the family. She always wore Shorts and a T-shirt. Normally was a boy would wear. _

_ Sakura was in the field with her father helping him with the crops. She loved today it was a normal sunny day and a good day for working. "hey pa when will ma be home?" she asked with her normal soft voice. _

_ Her father looked up at her from what he was doing. He wiped his arm over his forehead. "She should be back in a about 3 days sakura" after he answered he went back to farming. _

_ Sakura sighed and went back to farming. She would have preferred to train. But farming wouldn't hurt her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath then letting it back out. before she had a time to get back to farming she herd an exploitation. Lifting her head in the direction it was were the village was. She saw her father running tord the village._

_ Sakura did the first thing that came to mind. She had to get to Ami before she was hurt. Sakura bolted it to her house. Scared that she may be to late. She rushed inside the house and saw nothing was outta place. She ran to the secant floor and ran into her sister's room. "Ami Ami! come with me right now"Ami was only 5 years old. Sakura on the other hand was 10. Grabbing her little sisters hand she ran down the stairs and out the front door. She had to get her sister to safety. But were? She looked at the forest ahead of her. "of course!"_

_ Sakura ran into the forest with her little sister. She found a perfect whole in a tree like an old Fox's den. She looked at Ami."Ami stay in this whole and don't come out until i come back for you ok?" She looked at her sister with Worry in her eyes. She didn't want Ami to get hurt. That's the last thing she wanted to happen to her. _

_ Sakura waited a little while then went back to the village to find her father. She hoped he was alright. She didn't wanna lose any family member's. She finally saw the village coming into view the village was...gone. There was nothing left. Nothing left of the village. It was up in flames. not even one building stood without being burnt. _

_ Sakura got this weird feeling in her stomic. What if father's hurt..or worse..dead. sakura couldn't bear to think of her father being hurt. She ran as fast as she could. She had tears falling down her cheeks."Father!" She called out. No answer. "Father were are you!" She cried. "Were could he be...oh god i hope he's alright"_

_ Sakura walked threw the village. It was so silent. The only sound Sakura could hear was the sound of the flames burning the Village. She looked around the village. she couldn't find anyone alive. She saw alot of dead body's but none of em were her father. Sakura felt some relief. Sakura walked for what seemed hours in the village when she finally came upon her father. She gasped. He...was...dead. Sakura felt the tears coming she knelt down on her knees and nudged her father. "Daddy please get up" The tears raced down sakura's face. "daddy please". She new he was gone she just didnt wanna admit it. she layed there and cried. 'why why did i have to lose my father'_

_ Sakura stood up the footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw a man. His hair was a midnight blue color and his eyes were yellow. He glared down at her. Sakura didn't know weather to move or not. The man moved and revealed a scar going from the top of his right forehead to the bottom of his right part of his chin it went right across his eyes. _

_ Sakura did the first thing in her mind. She ran. she ran for her life. She ran from the trouble's the pain and the strange man. She ran to were her sister last was. She found the fox den and looked in her sister was still there and unharmed. Sakura smiled she was happy nothing happened to sister's Blue eyes focused on Sakura. "Suka..where's daddy?" Ami asked._

_ Sakura let the tears fall. "Im sorry Ami but...fathers..well...he's...dead" Sakura looked at the ground she didn't wanna see the hurt in her sister's eyes. She felt her sister wrap her arms around her. She hugged her sister close. They both cried. They both lost there father and needed each others comfort. _

_ Sakura lost her father. and her mother never returned. She was also killed from what sakura knows. The mysteries scar guy killed both her parents. and sakura new They were after her and her sister._

**Beep Beep beep...**

Sakura woke up to the beeping sound. Just what she needed the friken annoying beeping sound to wake her up. Sakura was now 16 years old and taking care of her sister Ami who is now 11. Sakura got up outta bet and looked around. The sun had peaked its way threw the couldn't help but smile at a sunny day.

Sakura walked over to the closet and opened it up. She had to pick out a nice yet warm outfit. It was her first day of school. Her and her sister had moved do to rent failer. Sakura had to find a good job in order to be able to take care of her little baby sister. She found a descent job in Konoha so her and her sister moved.

Sakura picked out a black T-shirt that read. 'Touch me and ill make sure you die slowly and painfully'. Then she put on her Black skinny jeans. and some sneakers. Making her way to the kitchen she saw Ami eating a poptart. Her sister wore a lime green shirt with a anger angel teddy bear. The shirt red 'Im an angel you better believe it'. She had on white shorts and white flip flops.

Sakura looked at her sister. "So happy to start a day of yet another new school Ami?" her voice was calm.

Ami looked up at her sister, her blue eyes sparkling. "yes I am I hope i make some new friends" She flipped her Light brown hair outta her face. "And what about you" She asked taking a bite of her Poptart.

Sakura smiled at her sister. She loved the fact Ami loved making new friends. Sakura on the other hand hated going to new schools she usually never got new friends. She was always an outcast. "umm...i guess im looking forward.." Sakura changed the topic quick. "need a ride to school?"

Ami nodded a yes i do in reply. The two headed to sakura's black and red 2008 Ford Shelby GT500 .(A/N don't ask how she can afford a damn car like that...she got it from an Ex..)

Sakura got in the drivers seat. She buckled up and looked over at Ami who just nodded. Sakura made it to Ami's school first. She let her sister out and then she headed to Konoha high.

Sakura parked her 2008 Ford Shelby GT500 in the only spot left which was next to a ugly pink love bug. 'who ever the hell owns that is a dike.' Sakura got out of her cat and headed to the building doors. The school was bigger then she would have thought it would be. It had to of been at lest 3 stories.

Sakura nodded her head back and forth. great just what she needed a big school to go to. She chuckled to herself. Sakura walked inside the building and finding the office. She needed her schedule from the office. Walking inside the office, it was blah nothing really popped out it was all then again all office's are like that.

Sakura looked at the women at the front desk. She had Black hair that went to the middle of her back and it was tide up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light blue. Sakura forced a smile. "hi there my names Haruno sakura im the new student". The lady nodded to Sakura and handed the stuff she needed. Looking at her schedule she had.

**world History-Kakashi-room-12**

**English-Iruka-Room-20**

**PE-Gai-Gym**

**Art-Mitarashi-room-16**

**Lunch**

**Sciance-Orochimaru-room-13**

**Heath-jiraiya-room-8**

**Math-Kurenai-room-2**

Sakura mumbled to herself. She hurried to her first class. Being late would not be good. She opened the door and walked in just as the bell rang. She thought she would see a teacher but there was not a teacher there yet. Sakura just shrugged and walked over to an empty seat and sitting down in it. Not paying much attention to her surroundings she put in headphones and ignore the class. That is until the teacher came. Sakura looked up at the person who had grabbed her Headphone peace from her ear.

Sakura took a close look at the teacher. Wow...talk about funny hair do she told herself. Sakura glared up at the teacher. "what did u do that for?" Her voice was clam.

The teacher smiled. "no listening to music in my class...oh and are you new?"

Sakura wanted to slap this teacher so bad. No duh she was new. "yes im new.." She looked around at the kids that stared. Then she looked back at the teacher.

"mind introducing yourself" He asked.

Sakura stood up. "Umm hey im Haruno sakura, im 16, yes i know i have pink hair don't mean you can call me pinky." With that said Sakura sat down and folded her arms.

The teacher went back to doing his work. (More like reading his porno books :[). Sakura looked up when she saw the door open..I mean slam open. And in walked a red haired kid. His eyes were simi red. He wore a Black sweatshirt with red blood like design on it. He also had on black baggy pants.

The teacher looked up from his desk. "Sasori your late...again..."

The kid looked at Kakashi with a blank stair for a while. Then he finally spoke. "Sorry Kakashi-Sensei I ran into a little trouble on the way here.." Sasori handed the tardy pass to Kakashi then he went to take the only open seat in the class and it so happened to be right next to Sasori. He didn't glance at Sakura at all. He just sat down put his feet on top of his desk took out headphones and listened to music.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Why could this kid listen to music and she couldn't. It was so not fair. Sakura couldn't find the strength to look away from the boy. He was so...so hot.

The boy caught her starring at him. "What are you looking at?" he hissed.

Sakura blushed cause she was caught. But before she could answer the bell rang. Sakura took this as a life saver and walked outta class to head to English next. Oh boy was this going to be a long day.

**Mikki: there all done!**

**Sasori: -saleing angry mob things-**

**Mikki: what are you doing?**

**Sasori:Saling to make money!**

**Mikki: LIER!...anyways Sasori say the line!**

**Sasori: Please review! and don't post if your going to be rude if you don't like it then why the hell you reading it?**


	2. Bubblegum and fish sticks

Sakura walked outta her class and headed to the next class she had. Which so happened to be English with Iruka. Who ever the hell that is. Sakura walked threw the O so crowded hall way. She herd a sound like fighting. So Sakura turned around and headed to the group that was fighting. She managed to make it to the front of the group. There in the fight was a girl with dark blue hair and simi white/purple eyes. She had on a blue Sweatshirt and blue jeans. The other two girls looked like had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore pink tank top and pink bottom sweats. The other girl had redish/brown hair and had classes on. She wore the same outfit but blue.

Sakura saw the two girls gain up on The dark blue haired chick. Someone had to do something before something bad saw no one was going in to she stepped in herself giving the blond chick a nice kick in the chest. "You know its not right to gain up on people Two on one is not a fair fight" She folds her arms.

The blond haired girl looked at Sakura. "Like who the hell are you?" She started to chuckle."And like Karin look at her forehead!"They both started laughing.

Sakura clenched her fist. "Id take that back if you valued your life!' She hissed threw clenched teeth. Whats the worse these Bimbo's can do.

Karin looked at the blond girl."Ino should we really take back what we said?" She gave out a chuckle."i mean that forehead's the size of a platter"

Sakura chuckled."well at lest my name don't mean pig" Sakura folded her arms while glaring at Ino."I mean who names there child a pig? Someone that looks like one. Cause you sure in the hell look like one." With that said Sakura gave the Karin bitch a nice punch in the face.

Ino helps Karin off the floor. "you know this isn't over bilbord brow!" and with those last words they left. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed she wanted someone to fight. Turning her Attention to the girl who was still on the ground. Sakura lent her hand out to help the girl up. Without hesitation the girl took her hand. "HI I'm haruno Sakura..why were they Gaining up on you?"

The girl smiled at Sakura. "I'm Hinata...and they just don't like me that's all."

Sakura nodded "I see. and nice t-" Before Sakura could get any other words out. Another girl came up but this girl had light blue hair pulled up into two buns and a flower in her hair. She wore light blue jean shorts and a white tank top. "HINATA! are you k?"

Hintata nodded to the other female. "Y-yes...I'm k...S-sakura-chan helped me"

The blue haired girl turned to face Sakura. "Thank you! oh and I'm Konan!" Konan smiled at Sakura. "Hey wanna hang out at lunch?"

Sakura nodded with a smile plastered on her face. "yeah id love to!" They all turned and headed to English class. Sakura walked into the class room. Most of the kids had been seated. She turned to face to teacher who was to busy in his duty's to even notice Sakura walk up to his desk. Sakura sighed. "Ummm Excuse me?"

The teacher lifted up his head and looked at Sakura for a couple of secants then he nodded. _what is he some kind of perv!_ The teacher stood up. "hello there you must be the new student! Please do introduce yourself."

Sakura sighed. _aggg again theses teachers are going to kill me with all the introducing!_ Sakura smiled and turned to face the class. With a slight wave. "Hello I'm Haruno Sakura...I moved here from Suna...im16...nothing else you need to know." With that she stood up and took a seat next to Konan. Who turned to her and smiled. Ignoring the teacher's they chatted at lest until the bell rang for them to go to there next class.

Sakura stood up and walked out with Konan and Hinata. And they all three headed to PE. When they got changed and entered the Gym Sakura was surprised at the size of this class. While she was looking around her eyes caught onto a certain red head.

Konan noticed Sakura looking at Sasori. "if you love your life i wouldn't get attached His fan girls are a pain in the ass" With that said Konan went to talk to some blond headed guy who looks like a female.

Sakura kept her gaze on Sasori for a while longer Well at lest until some friken Bimbo with long red hair that was up in a ponytail came up to Sakura. Sakura glared at the barbie doll in front of her. "what do you want?" Sakura folded her arms and waited for the chick to reply.

The girl in front of her chuckled."Stay away from my Sasori!" The girl had the guts to slap Sakura. And in front of everyone also.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her cheek. "yup your a barbie...slapping...you give girls a bad name...how about i show you was a real fight is" Sakura flew her fist at the girl in front of her knocking her to the ground. Sakura got knee level with the chick. "Now why don't you go run along with your other little barbie dolls" The girl stood up with a hmf and left.

Sakura chuckled she was lucky no teacher was around to see her punch some helpless walked up to Sakura "were did you lean how to fight like that?"

Sakura looked at Konan but before she could say any thing else a guy in a green suit showed up. Sakura blinked at the guys."who the hell is the bushy brow guy?"

Konan opened her mouth but the bushy brow teacher spoke First. "you must be the new student I am Gai your PE teacher!"

_I swear his teeth just sparkled!_

**Girl you seeing things..**

_ Who the hell are you?_

**HAHA vary funny...you know who I am Im inner Sakura!**

_Oh yeah...sorry..._

**Oh its ok...**

Sakura smiled. "yes I'm the new student Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you uhh? bushy brows!" Sakura saw the teachers face go into a glare.

"That was unyouthful! the names Gai not bushy brow's pinky"

"ok ok what ever" Sakura walks back over to Konan.

Gai looks at the students "I want 100 laps around the gym! and then pair up in two." Sakura gave out a sigh and started doing laps with the rest of the class. Oh was gym going to kill her. Once they were done with there laps they all got into pair's sadly Sakura new no one. "Umm...Gai I don't have a partner.."

Gai walked over to Sakura. "Well..." Gai looked around for a person who didn't have a partner lucky he found one. "Sasori will be your partner he doesn't have one."

Sakura sighed and walked over to Sasori who just stood there with his normal non emotional face. "Umm..so i guess your my partner." Sakura hoped he wouldn't be rude like the others were. At her old school most people didn't like to partner up with her. She really didn't know why. I mean she's never done anything.

Sasori shrugged. "yeah i guess" After that Sasori didn't really say much. Sakura guessed he wasnt much of a talker. So she just turned her attention to her teacher, who now had a kid stanidng next to him. They looked alike. Sakura couldn't help but stiff a giggle. what are they twins..?

Gai looked at his class. "We are doing CPR today my fellow children!" Sakuras eye twitched. You have gotta be kidding me. CPR...? I gotta do mouth to mouth with red head over here?

**Oh you know you want it sakura!**

_ No i don't! jeez..._

_**NO need to get soo offensive..**_

_Grr go away!_

Sakura listened to the teacher. "Girls on the ground Guys do the CPR!" Sakura sighed and layed down on the ground like the rest of the students. She wasn't even here for 4 hours and she's already doing mouth to mouth with a boy.

Sasori bent down. Boy this is going to suck. He looked down at Sakura her green orbs looked back. _Well might as well get this over with..._ Sasori bent down and did mouth to mouth with Sakura.

Sakuras face went pink. She couldn't believe she was blushing. Its just a grade right? It meant just a CPR grade. Once the CPR was done Sakura got up. She didn't look at Sasori she was just to embarassed. She looked over at her friend Konan who was talking to a kid with Orange hair and piercings a lot of piercings. She then turned to see who Hinata had partnered up with. She was partnered up with a guy with Blond hair. Kinda looked female. Sakura gave out a snort. 'wow.'

Sasori walked over to Konan and the orange haired kid. Sakura just stood in her place. She didn't wanna bug Konan or Hinata for that matter. So she just stood there. She was enjoying herself until some kid in green spandex came up to her. And boy did he look like Gai he had bushy brows. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

The kid didn't take long before he anwsered and boy was he loud. "I AM ROCK LEE! YOU MUST BE THE BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT!"

Sakura put her hands over her ear. "yeah I'm the new student..."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT!"

Sakuras eyes twitched. Me go out with this bushy brow homo. "I cant..sorry..."

"BUT WHY! HOW ABOUT A DATE! ILL TAKE YOU TO A WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL RESTAURANT!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Oh boy was this kid not giving up. "I cant i already gotta date..." folds my arms i looked around to see everyone starring and listening to the conversation. Boy was this school Nosy.

The boy frowned. "with who?"

Sakura sighed. finally he stopped yelling. "umm...i uhh..i well...uhh.." Sakura looked at Konan for help. Her friend nodded grabbed the closet guy next to her which so happened to be Sasori and walked over to sakura.

"Sorry lee but Sakura here has a date with my friend Sasori!" Both Sakura and Sasori gave Konan a hard glare.

Lee sighed and walked off. mumbling something about 'hot guys.' Sakura turned to Konan. "Sasori? really?"

Konan gave out a slight chuckle. "Oh come on you two. I had to do something or poor Sakura would have been stuck going on a date with bushy brows!"

Sakura sighed. "Thanks..." she mumbled threw clenched teeth. Sasori just shrugged and walked back over to his group. Konan grabbed Sakuras hand and dragged her over to the group.

When they made it over there the blond spoke up first. "So Sasori's got a date with pinky!" He couldnt help but give out a chuckle.

Sasori just glared at Deidara. Sakura on the other hand took the 'pinky' the wrong way. She grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt and made it to were he looked her in her evil eyes. "Call me pinky again and ill make you regret even thinking about it. Got it?" Deidara slowly nodded his head and Sakura let him go. "That's what i thought"

The group just backed away slowly some of them laughed at Deidara. "Man Deidara i didnt know women could boss you around!" A kinda blue skinned boy said.

Sakura looked at the blue skinned kid. "whys your skin blue? what are you from the ocean? Do you know baby beluga? If you do can you say hi cause I'm a big fan!" The group started laughing. But the blue skinned kid gave sakura a glare. "At lest my hairs not pink like i took a shower in bubblegum!"

."Shark breath!"

"Bilbord brow!"

"Fish sticks!"

"Bubble gum hair!"

"Blue skin!"

"Pink Hair!"

"Id rather have pink hair then Blue skin!" Sakura glared. "What did your mother do bath your in food coloring...or maybe your parents were fish!" "come over to my house and we'll have dinner I'm making fish sticks!"

"Well at lest i didn't get into a fight with bubblegum and lose!"

"umm..guys were still here.." Konan watched she could of swore she saw sparks of lighting between there eyes. "We don't need a fight"

Deidara was to busy on the floor laughing. Sasori just had his regular non emotional stair. Hinata had her face turned from the argument. Pein had his arms folding and thinking 'why the hell am i listening to this crap?'

Sakura turned away and folded her arms. The last thing she needed was to get into a fight with fish sticks. "Fine..but this is not over...fish sticks." She grabbed her book and started walking off but stopped and turned to Konan. "Oh and ill see you at lunch Konan...wait you have next period with me...come on Konan.." Sakura turned and started walking off to her next class. Sakura didn't even bother to look Back.

**Mikki: YAY Chapy 2 is done!**

**Sasori: -folds arms- what ever...**

**Mikki: :[ don't make me make u wear a dress in this story**

**Sasori: fine fine fine!:[ rude...  
**


	3. The Hospital

The next period passed like nothing. Sakura walked out with her friend Konan. She walked to her locker to put her stuff up. She didn't feel like lugging around her books. No thank you she'll pass.

She looked to see Konan waiting by her locker. She looked kinda annoyed that she had to wait. So sakura gave konan a quiet 'sorry' they both then turned and headed for the cafeteria for lunch. Sakura was hungry. She had only eaten a poptart this morning. And needed something in her tummy.

Once the girls got there food they went and sat down at a table. It had people at it already. Sakura just took a seat next to Konan and Hinata. She looked accrose from her there sat fish sticks. They glared at each finally Kisame. "Bubblegum"

Sakura keep her glare. "Fish sticks." They kept there glares.

The group looked at Sakura and Kisame.A teen with black hair and red eyes spoke first."Umm...Whats between you to?"

Sakura kept glaring at Kisame. Konan looked at the teen who asked the question. "They arnt quiet...on friendly terms right now...they had a naming fight in PE today..Itachi" The teen just nodded.

Konan turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura you already know Deidara, Hinata, Pein, Sasori, Kisame." She smiled and turned to a black haired boy with black eyes and his hair was pulled into a pony tail. "Thats itachi.. the person next to him is Hiden.. then there is..Gaara...Tamari..and Kankuro"

Sakura turned away from Kisame and looked at all the ones she pointed to. They looked kinda ready to murder someone... Sakura smiled and waved to the people Konan just named off. Sakura looked down at her food. "Is this even eatable...?" her eyes twitched and her face made a disgusted look.

Konan looked at Sakura and chuckled. "You know it would do for the day." chuckles.

Sakura sighed. "Are you sure we cant go to my house? I have good food...eatable food.."

Konan chuckled. "I wouldn't mind going to your house for lunch!" Konan jumped up. "Who's coming!"

sakura looked around the she could only carry four more people in her car. She saw Sasori,Pein,Hinata,and Deidara raise there hand. "Ok come on you guys...my cars out front!" Sakura threw her non eatable food in the trash and headed for the parking lot. They came to her 2008 Ford Shelby GT500.

Konan and the others stopped. "Wow...Sakura this is your car? wow..." Konan never thought Sakura would own such a rich car.

Sakura nodded. "yeah its my baby..My sister helped pick it out." With that Sakura unlocked the door and let everyone pile in. Konan chose to sit in the back with Pein and Hinata...so Sasori sat up front.

They headed to Sakura's house so they could eat something good. It took about 10 minutes to get to the house. Sakura turned off the car and got out. She waited for her friends then made her way to the door. She unlocked it opened the door and let her friends in. They all piled onto the couch. Sakura just shrugged and went to the kitchen to make them all sandwiches.

By the time sakura was done with the Sandwiches all her friends were comfortable. She walked over and handed them each a sandwich to eat. Once they were done they just sat around and talked.

Konan pointed to a picture frame with a picture of a little girl about 11 years old. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes with blue. "Hey sakura...who's that girl?"

Sakura looked at the picture Konan was pointing to. "Oh that's my little sister..." Sakura frowned. Konan caught this. "Sakura why are you frowning?"

Sakura looked at her friend. "She's the only family i have left...my parents died when I was ten...she was only 5.."

Konan frowned. "how did they die?"

Sakura felt her eyes water. Thinking about that day hurt so much. "They were murdered..." She didn't wanna tell them the whole story. At lest not yet.

Konan nodded. "I see."

It was quiet for a while. Sakura was about to talk but the phone rang. "One minute." She stood up and walked over to the phone. "Hello Sakura speaking"

_"HI sakura this is Konoha Hospital We are calling cause Ami Haruno is in the hospital here...and since your her guardian we called you."_

Sakura's face turned to fear. "what...what happened?"

_"You'll have to talk to her..she wont answer any of our questions and she keeps asking for you."_

Sakura nodded."ok thanks...bye" Sakura hung up the phone. She felt tears coming. She walked into the living room. "I'm sorry guys...i gotta run to the hospital...its my sis" They nodded and walked out of the house with Sakura.

Sakura dropped off her friends all but Sasori he wanted to stay. They headed to the hospital. Parking her car. Sakura got out locked her doors and headed inside with Sasori. She went up to the front desk. "Umm hello I'm looking For Ami Haruno?"

The lady at the front desk nodded. "She's in room 13 down the hall to your right"

Sakura nodded and walked down the hall Sasori right next to her. Sakura opened the door to her sisters room. She frowned when she saw here sister. She had bruises and cuts all over her. "A-ami...who did this to you?" Sakura walked over to her sister's side tears rolled down her face.

Ami looked at her hands. "him...the guy with the scar..."

Sakura felt like her knees would give away. She couldn't believe it. He had found them. Why did he go after Ami? Why not her. Sakura felt the tears rolling down her eyes burned. "What did he tell you Ami?"

"He said its not over...he said you may have gotten away but your dead..." Ami frowned. "Sis what was he talking about? iv never even seen him"

Sakura cried. "A-Ami im sorry...I never told you..." Sakura hugged her sister. "H-he was the one who killed mother and father..." Sakura let go of her sister and rubbed her eyes. "When i found father's body he was there..." "...He saw me..." "i didn't know what to do so i ran..." sakura looked away from her sister then back to her. "I'm sorry i never told you..." She hugged her sister again.

Ami hugged Sakura back. "Sakura its k...I understand." Ami turned her attention to Sasori. "Sakura who's that?"

Sakura turned around to Sasori then back to her sister. "Oh that's Sasori my friend." Sakura blushed when she said friend. She stood up and walked over to Sasori."Thanks for coming with me Sasori it means a lot."

Sasori nodded. "Yeah.." He turned his head to face the other way. So he wouldn't have to face Sakura."So who's this guy your sister was talking about?"

Sakura frowned She didn't wanna tell if she had to think about her past. "Its no one we know..." She lied. "Lets just be thankful Ami's Ok." Sakura turned to face her sister who was now asleep. Sakura sighed. Why didn't he come after her?...Is it a trap..or...something. Sakura looked at Sasori who was looking out the hospital window. And why wouldn't she tell Sasori? He would understand...right? Sakura looked away and back to her sister. But I cant...not right now at lest. Sakura walked over to her sleeping sister and kissed her Left with Sasori.

**Mikki: I know this chapy was short...but yeah i felt like stopping there.**

**Sasori: Lies!..she just ran out of idea's...**

**Mikki: -gasp-i did not!...rude...rude...so..rude!**

**Sasori: -chuckles- its my job! :D**

**Mikki: screw u! please do review!**


	4. The park

Sakura woke up. Her eyes romed the room she was in. She was in the living room. It was morning and another day of school. She stood up and looked around. It was quiet without her sister there. If you listened hard enough she swore she herd cricket sounds.

She walked to the bathroom to take a sweet shower. Looking around the bathroom she sighed. Sakura grabbed a towel from the caber. Putting it on the sink counter, she undressed from her pink PJ's. Once she was done taking off her PJ's She turned the water to warm and hoped in to take a shower. The water felt warm on her skin. Sakura washed her hair and body then she got outta the shower.

THe cold air met her. Sakura looked up to see her bathroom door opened."I...could a swore i closed my door".Sakura sighed and put the towel around her naked body. She walked over to the mirror still starring at her door. Sakura turned her head to the mirror. What she saw made her scream and jump back. Her mirror had a note on it. The note read "If you want your sister alive meet me behind the hospital tonight at 12 midnight." Sakura grabbed the note. 'how...how does he have my sister...sh-'

Sakura glared down at the note."oh..ill be there.." Sakura walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She stuck the note in her binder. Walking over to the closet to pick out an outfit. She picked out a blood red shirt with writing that wrote. "I killed my last Boyfriend..." For pants she picked out black sport her cloths on she then brushed her hair and put it up into a ponytail. She then grabbed her things and left to head to school. The only thing running threw her mind was her sisters life.

Sakura walked into the school. It was only 8:00Am and school didn't start until 8:15. So she had 15 minutes to what in the hell would she do. Looking around she caught a glimpse of Hinata. 'ill hang with her until its time to go to Katashi's class.' Sakura walked over to her friend. "Good morning Hinata!"

HInata turned to face Sakura her face turned red cause she jumped when Sakura came up behind her."Sakura-chan you scared me half to death."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to...Hey lets head to Kakashi's class...before were late" She stretched late. The two girls walked to class together talking and having fun. Like most girls do.

"H-hey s-sakura-chan..E-everyone's g-going t-to t-the movies tonight y-you wanna come?" Hinata asked while shyly looking away.

Sakura's mind went right to the note. "Hinata im sorry but i cant...im doing something tonight...Im so sorry.''

Hinata smiled."oh its ok" "Lets head to class."

(Im skipping to the end of school)

Sakura walked out of the school was she going to pass time till 12. She looked around. No one really was out there. They either stay inside the school building or left to go home. Sakura sat down under a tree she then took out the note and staired down at the would use a damn sticky note for a threatening note? Sakura was so into the note she didn't notice someone sit down next to her.

"Hey...whats that sakura?"

Sakura turned her head tore the guy. It was Sasori. She stuffed the note back into her binder."oh...its nothing..."

Sasori turned to look forward."So what you doing today? If nothing maybe we could hang out or something?" His voice was calm.

Sakura blushed. Was her asking her to hang out? 'should I say ok?'she asked herself

` **I say you say yes!**

_You again...and I think I will!_

**Thats my girl! go get him!**

_Cha!_

Sakura smiled. "umm..Sure why not I'd love to hang out." She turned to look up at the sky.

Sasori ran his finger's threw his silky red hair. "So...hows your sister?" He didn't bother to look at her. He just kept his face forward starring at nothing in particular.

Sakura forced a smile. "She's good..." She lied."She should be outta the hospital by tomorrow...I really hope she is...I mean..its only without her." Sakura looked at Sasori's face. He was still looking away. She blushed. His face looked so smooth. And his cheeks were simi red color from the winter air hitting his face. His eyes still showed no emotions what so ever. Sakura looked back to the didn't know why but the ground seemed...quiet...interesting.

Sasori turned his face to look at Sakura. She looked back at eyes connected. He didn't wanna look away. Her eyes were to beautifully green. His stomic felt well...he couldn't quiet put a finger on the feeling. Finally he spoke up "yeah...I bet it is..I don't live with my family anymore...My dad kicked me out. I live with my best friend Deidara." Sasori looked away tore the sky. The sun was going down a little so the sky looked kinda like and orange/purple color. It was beautiful.

Sakura smiled."so wanna walk to the park?" She hadn't been to the park yet but she herd it was beautiful. So she wanted to go at lest to see what it looked like. And to see if all the rumors were true. That and she wanted to surpass some time.

Sasori chuckled."Umm sure why not." Sasori stood up and held out his hand for Sakura to use to get up. She happily took his hand.

They both walked to the park talking about random things. By the time they reached the park it was night couldn't believe her eyes. The park was in fact a beautiful place. It the flowers all sorts of flowers and all different colors it was like a rainbow. So many different color of flowers. In the middle of the park was a cherry blossom tree. It was big it had to be over a 100 years old. The leaves were pink and stood out. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were other tree's around some with red leaves some with green,yellow,orange, and Even a blue leaves. (Idk if there really is a tree with blue leaves just wanted blue,.)

Sakura chuckled "ohhh i love it here! I just love it!" She couldn't take her eyes off the park long enough to even glance at Sasori right beside her. "I never seen anything like this." She finally looked at Sasori. "how..how long as this even been here?"

Sasori chuckled and looked at her then he walked off heading to the Cherry blossom tree motioning her to follow. Sakura followed Sasori without any hesitations. "Sasori? why wont yo-" She stopped when she came up to the tree there was a tomb stone engraved into the tree. Sakura walked up to the tombstone and started reading. " This park has been in Konoha for over 100 First settlers to come to this land named the park after the founder of the Park. The park is known as Kyo park."

Sakura looked up at Sasori. "well that answer's my question doesn't it?" She herd Sasori chuckle. She put her hand on the tree feeling it. "wow...iv never seen such a big cherry blossom tree."

Sasori smiled. "Yeah its the biggest and oldest cherry blossom tree in the land. There is no other tree like this beauty."Sasori sat down leaning his back on the tree. Sakura did the same.

She couldn't help but lean her head on Sasori's shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a minute then he relaxed. This felt...good. She felt happy once in her life. Forgetting all about her sister at the moment.

Sakura herd a chuckle from in front of her."oh...look at the two love birds..." Sakura looked up she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. What was he doing HERE? at the park?

**Mikki: so so how do y'all like? Took me awhile...ik ik but only cuz my internet;s being mean ;-;**

**Sasori: oh stop that whining...its annoying...-.-**

**Mikki: HEY! be nice or ill go get Sakura...or..or Deidara..or someone...-mumbles-...**

**Sasori:...oh...immm...soooooooooooo...scared...-.-**

**Mikki: Thats it im going to make sure u die in the next chapy!**

**Sasori:You cant do that im a MAIN character...:]**

**Mikki:oyy...u have a point..without u there would be no...love...:P**

**Sasori:thats...not that i meant-/-**

**Mikki: -Laughs- now..do ur job!**

**Sasori: -mumbles- Please Review...or she may turn on u guys...:|**

**Mikki: -Gasp- i would never!...-turns to the readers- Ill have the next chapy up soon..we hope!**


	5. Mikki

Sakura looked at the person in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She held her breath for a couple of secants. Then finally she spoke up. "w-wh-what are YOU doing HERE? you said midnight its only 9:30!"

The person in front of her laughed his evil selfish laugh. "Sakura...its been awhile hasn't it?" He stepped out of the shadows reviling his scar. His Midnight hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Showing off his scar. His Yellow eyes showed only pear evil.

Sakura could see he looked about 25 years old. (Surprised?He's not old...you probably thought he was old! no no your all wrong! he's still a youngster! :P) Sakura glared at him. "were is my sister scar!'

He chuckled folding his arms. "Oh..she's in safe hands at lest until midnight if..you still meet me behind the hospital..." With that he chuckled and left..vanished.

Sakura folded her arms and then turned to Sasori who was starring at her shocked. She didn't know what to say to Sasori. She really didn't want him to know about Scar. She didn't want him to find out this way. Sighing she walks closer to Sasori."Sasori...I...I didn't want u to find out this way..." She frowned and looked at him. His face was blank like always. But his eyes held something...something...like hurt.

"Sakura...I dont blame you for not wanting to talk to me about it." He turned his face from her. "After all. You Barely know me" With that said the red head teen turned and walked off. He wanted nothing to do with sakura at the time.

Sakura watched Sasori walk away. She felt tears coming into her eyes. She regretted not telling Sasori the truth. Sakura Stood up and sighed. "I guess Ill head over to the Hospital. If i walk time will pass faster. I should get there at 11:45..." She frowned and started walking to get her sister back. "NO matter what going to make sure my sister lives"

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I walked behind the old hospital it was now 11:49...Just a couple more minute's and scar would show up with my sister. I just hope scar didn't hurt her. She's just a little girl. I waited, I waited for that evil jackass to show up.

By the time it hit 12 my heart was racing. Id most likely have to fight for my dear little sister. And I would. Id die fighting for her. She's all I have left.

Scar soon walked out of the shadow's. He glared at me. He wore his cloak like always. His eyes showed Nothing but evil. But..I didn't see my sister anywhere. She was no were to be seen.

My eyes turned and glared at Scar. "WERE IS SHE SCAR! I'M HERE! NOW HAND HER OVER!" Tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh Sakura My dear old friend. No can do. Not right now. She's in the middle of being talked to." Scar chuckled an evil chuckle.

My eyes grew wide. "You Promised scar! You Said 12. And here it is 12:06 Now hand My little sister over!" I wanted to charge at scar. I wanted to kill him so bad. He hurt my little sister. And Probably hurting hurting her right now. My blood boiled at the thought.

Scar chuckled. "I never promised Sakura...Hmf..Why Would I promise to give you your sister. The word Promise never came from my lips. I said I would Give you your sister. For all you know I could giver her back to you dead." His voice was deep and harsh.

tears finally escaped my eyes. My sister dead? could He have really killed my sister. no...no...She's all I have left...No..."No..." My voice was barely a whisper...

"Oh sakura dont cry...She's just a stupid girl...Be strong..."

I launched at him with a full punch. My eyes watered with tears. "Fuck you scar!" he punched my body away. I landed Hard on my ass. I glared up at him. I took out a gun from the back of my pocket. "Hand my sister over scar...I'm not afraid to use this gun on you!"

Scar's face was a simple smirk. "right..." He turned his head to the shadow's.

A girl with black hair that was held back in a tight ponytail. walked out of the shadow's. Her eyes were a deep navy blue. She wore a simple black tank top and black baggy pants she had a cloak over her cloth's. It was also black. She Smirked. "Evening sakura...I am Mikki. ...Mikki ...uchiha..."

**Mikki: Finally...Ik..Ik...its short...-.- But all well.! :D**

**Sasori: Man...UR EVIL!**

**Mikki: AM NOT!...that's just a character...that's all... And Plus Mikki's Only Working for scar cuz...I CANT SAY...it would ruin it for out reader's...:3**

**Sasori:...ooooook...Anyways...Next chapter will be up when ever Mikki over here deside's to put it up...-.-**

**Mikki: Chats right! :D**


	6. Enemy's or friends?

**Mikki: Yes its me Mikki this is our next chapter!**

**Sasori: Fricken retard...:|**

**Mikki: HEY WATCH IT DUDE! :[ Now Onto the chapter!**

**Sasori:...help me im being held agents my will!**

**MIkki: HEY! no your not saso-kun! =3 -ties sasori and throws him into the closet-**

**Deidara: Hey un!**

**Mikki: Dei-kun your my new best friend! **

**Deidara: Wheres Sasori?**

**Mikki:...He..ran away...^^;**

**Deidara: Oh Ok...Well Enjoy the story mah reader people! And if you dont like it then dont read the damn things...-.-**

Sakura glared at the uchiha girl. She couldn't believe her eyes. Another uchiha? I thought they were all wiped out? could she be Itachi's sister?

**Beats me but while she's here lets kick her ass Cha!**

_I think that was the plan to begin with inner sakura...-.-_

**haha...Rrriiiiiigggghhhhttt...-leaves-**

_hello? Hello? Inner Sakura dont ditch me! -gasp- She left..me..._

Sakura turned her attention back to the black haired female. "...An Uchiha? Weren't they all killed?"

Mikki's eyes shot dagger's at sakura. "yes..they were Sakura.." Smirk's."But not all of them were killed"

Sakura pointed her gun at Mikki and looked to over were scar should have been. He wasn't there. Sakura frowned. "Were did he go Mikki!"

Mikki's laugh was scary. "hmf...He's gone Sakura...Probably went to kill that...cute little sister of yours."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she shot at Mikki But Mikki dodged the gun shot. "Who the fuck are you."

Mikki glared. "like you fucking need to know!" Mikki flew at sakura kicking her in the chest.

Sakura fell to the ground. She saw Mikki take out a knife. She felt like she was going to die. But then she got a pretty little idea. "Wait!"

Mikki stopped and glared at Sakura. "What?"

"Is your brother Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

Mikki's glared faded into a sad face. "So what if he is..." She fold's her arms. And turns to look the other way.

Sakura stood up. "Why are you working for scar and..Not living with your brother?"

"I have to...I have to work for scar...Or he'll kill me and anyone close to me..." She sighed. "He's the one who killed my mother and father...And then Itachi-chan got blamed for it. He took me and told me that if i did'nt work for him he'd kill my brothers and me."

"Brother's? There's another uchiha?" Sakura asked confused. She hadn't met Sasuke yet.

"Yes...Sasuke uchiha...He's My twin..."

Sakura didn't wanna see Mikki being forced to kill people. "Mikki...I can help you kill Scar...and get you back to your brother's. If you promise to help me find my sister Ami."

Mikki stood there quiet for a couple minutes. Should She do it? Should she risk the chance. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Ok...Ill help you."

"Mikki one more thing Were you there when Scar killed off the Haruno clan 6 years ago?"

Mikki shook her head no. "No...Scar killed my family 5 years ago...I started working for him at the age of 11."

Sakura frowned. "im so sorry.." She turned to look around. "do you know were the base is And the last time you saw my sister was she ok? Or hurt?"

Mikki looked at Sakura. "Last time I saw her..She had a couple bruises on her but she was fine. And Yes I know were the base is. Lets head over.."

Sakura nodded "ok" She let Mikki lead the way. Since Mikki new the way and she didn't. They walked threw many ally way's. Past many building's. Finally they came to this one abandon building. It had boarded up window's the wall's were gratified on. It had like no lights whats so ever. "What a piece of trash..." Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

Mikki turned her navy blue eyes to sakura. "That's the point Sakura...So people wont find his hideout..." Mikki opened the door slowly making trying not to alert the guards that stood inside somewhere. She walked in slowly sakura followed behind. "Well...that's funny sakura...usually there are guards somewhere near this part...But this place is as quiet as a mouse..."

Sakura looked around. "hmm...Maybe scar knows and told all his guards to hide or something..."his back with

Mikki rolled her eyes."lets look around I highly doubt scars smart enough to know i would go behind a bubblegum pink haired chick."

Sakura's fist clenched. "Hey I didn't wanna have pink hair Mikki...it just...well...-She stops-wait...dont you think we should have thought this out before w-"

Mikki Stopped her. "You wanna get your sister right?"

Sakura nodded a simple yes. Mikki smirked and headed down a hallway. How did people know there way around. I simply have no idea.

**I Do. can see in the dark! Cha!**

_Hey when did you get back! and were did you go?_

**I was on vacation in Hawaii doing the hula! -dance's-**

_Your like Really fucking Retarded..._

**Yes..yes I a-HEYYY waiiit a minute..! IM you! so...your calling yourself retarded! HA!**

_Leave!_

Sakura's looked ahead of her. She saw Mikki walk into a room. The door wasn't locked. Wonder why. Sakura followed Mikki threw the door. The room was semi dark. But since there were board's on the window some light drew threw. In the middle of the dark room lay someone. There brown hair covering there pale bruised face. And at the moment Sakura new who the little girl was. It was Ami...Her sister.

**Mikki: Short IK...Ik...BUT! I just had to stop there...It was a clliffhanger! YAY for cliffy's! lol :3**

**Deidara: ooooo.-sales bombs to the reader's-**

**Mikki: What are you doing?**

**Deidara: they wanna make a bang!...i mean...nice story...^^;**

**Mikki:oooook...Weird-o...**

**Deidara: Any-who If you dont like the story dont read you. And please review!**

**Sasori:-still in the closet-...o.o**


	7. Forgivien

**Mikki: Next chapy! yay! oook...**

**Deidara: You know mikki..I havnt seen Sasori since that day he was with you...**

**Mikki:..-blinks- He must of ran far far...far...away...-blinks- Yeah...**

**Deidara: If you say so..._turns to readers- Mikki Does not own if she did...The AKATSUKI would never die! Right mikki!**

**Mikkki: YUP!**

Sakura called out her sisters name and ran over to her. "Ami!" She saw her little sister move. Thank god. She looked down at her sister's bruised face. "Ami...Im so sorry I was not there to Protect you..." Sakura felt like she was going to cry. She new this was her fault. She blamed herself for not protecting her sister.

Ami's eyes opened. She looked up at Sakura. "Sa-Sakura?" Her voice was so quiet sakura barly herd her.

"Ami Im here little sister...Im here..And Im taking you home." She picked her sister up and turned around to the door. Mikki was looking at her then nodded heading out the door. Sakura followed close behind. She wanted to get Ami home before scar showed up here.

They made it out the started running so sakura ran as fast as she could with her sister. they made it to the street. Yes it was late at night but people still drove on the streets. Its a city. They felt safe while other people were on the streets.

Sakura started heading the way to her house. She made it home at like 3 in the damn morning. She walked to her room and set her sister on her bed. She didn't wanna leave her sister alone. Not after what happened.

Mikki looked at sakura. "Sakura do you think I can stay here for tonight?" Mikki's voice was clam. Nothing more.

Sakura nodded and walked over to her dresser pulling out some Pj's for her and Mikki. "here mikki"

Mikki slept in the guest bedroom while Sakura slept in her own bed next to Ami.

The next morning Sakura woke up to someone nudging her. She opened her eyes to see Ami. "Ami..How do you feel little sister?"

Ami smiled her bright smile."Much better sis." Ami was ready for school as well. She had on a bright blue tank top that read "Ill sale my sister for cupcakes" in white letter's. She wore a while skirt. And then white sandle's.

Sakura smiled getting out of bed. "ok Ami.." Sakura went to the guest bedroom to see Mikki still sleeping. "Lazy..." she chuckled and walked over to the bed and jumped on it. "OMG AND EARTH QUAKE!"

Mikki screamed and fell out of bed. She jumped up and glared at Sakura. "So not funny! Why do I have to get up!"

Sakura giggled. "cause your starting school today!" Sakura jumped off the bed. "And I have cloths you can borrow" Sakura walked out with a confused mikki behind her. She walked into her closet. She pulled out a black tank top with hot pink hearts and skulls around it. She pulled out a black and hot pink skirt she also grabbed fishnet's for both her arms. She grabbed her boots and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

After she was dressed she walked into her room to see Mikki was already dressed. She wore a simple black tank top with lime green skulls and stars on it, Her skirt was black She wore a Black and lime green studded belt and combat boots. She also wore fishnets on both arms and her legs. Her black hair was pulled up into a low pony tail. And some of her bangs covered her left eye.

Sakura smiled. "Those fit you just perfect Mikki..." She walked out of her room followed by Mikki. They walked down the steps to the kitchen were Ami was eating a poptart. Sakura grabbed a pop-tart for her and Mikki."We'll eat on the way...Were late..." She chuckled.

Mikki nodded. They both grabbed there sweatshirts. Mikki Wore a black Sweat Shirt with Red skulls all over it. Sakura wore a Black sweatshirt with a white skull and blue flames on it. they headed out of the house and down the steps to Sakuras car. She unlocked the doors. Ami sat in the back while Mikki sat in the front. And of course Sakura drove. They dropped Ami off at her school. Hoping nothing bad will happen to her today sakura prayed. Next they stopped at there school. Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out of the car. Mikki did the same. Sakura headed inside. She took Mikki to the office first so she could in rule and get her schedule.

She walked out of the office followed by Mikki. It was secant period so they were heading to english with Iruka. When She got to the door she opened it to see Iruka was telling the class to open there books.

Iruka turned to them and smiled. "Good Morning Sakura...This girl must be the new student. And you are?" He aked the black haired teen.

Mikki smiled "Im mikki...Mikki uchiha."

"Awww another uchiha? hmm..." He turned to look at the kids. Sakura had already taken her normal seat. "Miss Uchiha you can go sit next to sakura the chair infont of her." He then walked back over to his desk.

Mikki took her seat in front of Sakura. Then she turned around to look at Sakura. "Sakura...You know my brother dont you?"

Sakura looked up at mikki. "I know Itachi...But..Not Sasuke..." She turned to see Konan glaring at her.

Soon the bell rang It was time for PE. "Come on Mikki its time for P.E." She walked out of the English room and headed to the locker room. She undressed into her uniform she gave mikki a pair of shorts and a shirt to wear. Sakura walked out with Konan Hinata and Mikki.

Gai comes out from the boy's PE locker room. He smiled at the kids. "Good Evening my youthful student's we have a new student." He turned to Mikki uchiha.

Mikki smiled. and looked at everyone. "Hi...Im Mikki Uchiha...Im 16 I hate prep's and i love PE." Her navy blue eyes sparkled.

Sakura saw a girl with blond hair walk up to Mikki. It was Ino. Sakura walked over to Mikki's side. "Ino leave the new girl alone!"

ino glared at Sakura "She's not an Uchiha! There are only two uchiha's Thats MY sasuke-kun And Itachi."

Mikki glared at Ino. "Just back Off Im an Uchiha so leave me the hell alone bitch!" With that the black haired teen walked off. Followed by sakura.

PE ended and Art was just as boring as PE. It was now Lunch time and Mikki would be able to be reunited with her brother Itachi. Sakura really dosn't know sasuke so there is nothing she can do about that once.

Sakura was walking into the lunch room with Mikki and Konan. Right when they walked threw those doors Sasuke comes up to them. He wore a simple Dark blue Shirt with black pants. His eyes glaring like dagger's into Mikki. "You...You cant be Mikki uchiha my sister...She's gone!"

Mikki glared back at him. "I am Mikki Uchiha Sasuke.." She closed her eyes. "I was taken by scar after he killed mother and father..." She reopened her navy eyes. "The only reason why I went with him was cause he threatened to kill you and itachi." She frowend. "I had to keep my family safe...somehow..."

Sasuke glared at her then turned around and stalked back to his damn table. Sakura sighed and walked over to the akatsuki's table. They were all sitting around eating such discusting food. Sakura sat down Next to Itachi. Mikki Sat down next to her. Her eyes locked on something ahead of her.

Sakura looked over at Itachi. "Hi Itachi." She smiled. "Your not going to be like Sasuke and Believe that Mikki here is not ur sister?"

Itachi glared at sakura. "Im not my foolish brother Sakura.."

Sakura chuckled. "That's what I thought Any who this here Is ur sister..Mikki Uchiha."

Everyone at the table starred at Mikki in aw. They didn't know Itachi had a sister. She look's like she'd be related to them.

"Who would have fucking thought that this fucking weasel over here fucking

had such a hot sister" A Silver haired teen boy chuckled after his sentence.

Mikki glared at the kid. "Do you have to cuss so damn much?" You could see a slight blush form on her cheeks.

Sakura ignored this. She took out a small snack from her jacket pocket. She looked around then shrugged and took a bite. She glanced over and saw Kisame. "Evening Fish sticks."

Kisame turned to face her. "hey Bubblegum..."

Sakura glared at him. "loser..."

"Bitch!'

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

Sakura glared at him. "Slut?" She grabbed him by the neck. "Call me a slut one more time...your lucky im in a good mood..." She glared. "ill throw your stupid ass in a fucking tree cutter then feed your ass to the damn sharks to you hear me?"

Kisame's eyes grew. "Damn...Your not in much of a good mood are you. Why?"

Sakura glared. "Didn't I just say your fucking lucky im in a damn good mood.."

Mikki's navy eyes blinked turned away from Hidan and turned to Sakura. "Sakura...Are you ok?"

Sakura turned to Mikki..."yeah...Mikki...Im just fine..."

Mikki nodded and went back to talking to Hidan.

Sakura turned and saw Sasori walk out of the lunchroom. She said goodbye to her friends and headed out to speak to Sasori. She found Sasori by an old tree. She smiled and walked up to him slowly. But then she frowned and stopped. Would Sasori forgive her? Forgive her for not telling him something that was so...Deep? She frowned and was about to walk away. But someone spoke.

"What do you want Sakura?"...His voice was harsh.

Sakura frowned and looked at him. "I came to say hi and that im sorry about not telling you...About...About scar..."

Sasori turned his red brown eyes to Sakura. "Like I said before you didn't know me for vary long and you didn't feel like telling me...Its ok" he turned his gaze away from her.

Sakura frowned. "No...Its not ok...Sasori...I should have told you...It...its just.." She starred at the ground. "its just...I didn't want you or anyone feeling sorry for me..Or not likeing me for my past..."

Sasori glared at sakura. "Why would I hate you Sakura?...That's...I would never hate you..Never...Your a cool friend Sakura..." He smiled.

Sakura turned her gaze to him. She smiled. "really?"

"yes really" he walked over and hugged her. Sakura smiled and did the first thing that came to mind. She hugged him back...And Kissed him on the cheek.

**Mikki: YAY! This chapy's done! FINALLY!**

**Deidara: I new they would make up -folds arms- cant have a story without sasori..._hears a bang in the closet-...Oo**

**Mikki: Its nothing...Must be a mouse...^^;**

**Deidara; No...no I wanna make sure we have no spy's...:D -opens the closet door and see's sasori- Sasori? Why are you in the closet...All tied up?**

**Sasori: -Glares at Mikki-**

**Mikki: What Ever He says...! I DID NOT PUT HIM IN THERE!**

**Sasori:...hmf...-.-**

**Deidara; Anyways...PLease do Rview! YA!**


	8. Hurt

**Mikki: AND we are back with the next chapter! Im glad Sakura's Sister lived as well. She's awesome!**

**Deidara: Yeah...**

**Mikki:-tears- Oh so happy you guys love my story!:D it make me happy**

**Deidara: dont get all happy about it...Jeez...**

**Mikki: What? Im really Emotional! Jeez!**

**Deidara: I can tell...**

**Mikki:...Yeeeahhh Anyways to the chapter...**

It has been 5 months since Scar had kidnapped Ami. Sakura and Sasori have become best friends. They hang out every day and chance they started dating Hidan. Sakura and Mikki hang out all the time. Mikki's Living with her brother Itachi now. There vary close.

_Dream_

_Sakura ran up to her father. "Father Father!" She was giggling, she was about 7 years old. "Daddy mommy's coming here to the barn!" The little pink haired child was giggling to much. She starred at her father's green eyes. He had dark brown hair. He was wearing his farming outfit._

_ He Looked down at his little girl. "Hello there my baby girl." He picked her up and she gigged. "Daddy when I grow up I wanna be just like you!" _

_ "Really?" He chuckled._

_ "Yes daddy! Farming Look's Like fun. And I wanna Ride horse's! I wanna learn to ride on Lighting!" She giggled as she looked over at a tan horse with a white looking lighting bolt on his chest._

_ "ill teach you how to ride Lighting Sakura. I promise. In fact ill Teach you starting tomorrow hows that sound?"_

_ "Sounds perfect daddy!" She smiled an hugged him tightly._

_ "Awww sweet." A female voice said from behind them._

_ Sakura and her father turned to look. It was sakura's mother. She had Blue eyes an pink hair. She wore a simple around the house giggled. "Hi mommy! Daddy's going to teach me how to ride Lighting tomorrow!" _

_ Her mother smiled. "Really sweety?"_

_ Sakura nodded. She had her father put her down and she ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait to start learning how to ride! And I cant wait to get my First horsey of my own!"_

_ "Like Father would get you a horse Sakura..."_

_ Sakura turned to look at the older was about 15. He was...Well...He was Sakura's Brother. (Surprised? Eh...You dont learn about him till later! Sorry! hehe!)_

**Beep Beep Beep..Be-**

Sakura hit the alarm clock. "I get it stupid thing!" She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She walked into the bathroom brushed her teeth Got undressed and took her shower. Simple and short. Ok..Jk..It took like 30 got out of the shower and felt that cold wind hit onto her wet skin, she shivered. "Damn coldness."

She wrapped a towel around her body and headed to her room. She walked into the closet so she could pick out a simple outfit. She saw a cute black T-shirt with gir from Invader zim on it. And on the back it said "Must Obay the taco man!" With a taco under it. She picked out dark blue skinny jeans and a black and lime green studded belt. She wore her Gir sweatshirt on the back it red "Why piggy Why? I loved-ed you piggy! I loved-ed you!" On the front gir was crying for his piggy.

Sakura got dressed and walked down stair's were she saw Ami talking to Mikki Sasori and Hidan. She must have Invited them in. They all turned to Sakura who now stood infront of them. Sakura look at them. Mikki was wearing a black tank-top with scooby-doo on the front saying "Raggy?" While looking around. She wore black skinny jeans and a black scooby-doo sweatshirt. Sasori wore black shirt sweatshirt and pants. While Hidan wore a simple plan band shirt black sweatshirt an dark blue pants.

Ami wore a red Hello kitty T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. So was Mikki's.

Mikki turned to Sakura. "Are you ready Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. They all left the house and piled into Sakura's Didn't feel like taking her big black ford. She wanted to chat with sakura on the way to school She couldn't do that in a big black truck. nope. Mikk sat in front Ami Hidan and sasori sat in the back.

Mikki smiled and looked at Sakura. "Sakura I love the Outfit girl. Gir's so awesome!"

Sakura giggled. "Like your outfit as well. Scooby fucking rocks!"

Mikki chuckled. "yeah he does! So did you do your homework for History? I still can't believe kakashi made us Do a 3 page essay on Some old freak..." Mikki sighed. "But that's what we get for having such weird ass teachers"

Sakura chuckled. "Yes Mikki I did that Essay..."

Mikki looked at her. "In only did a page and a half.." She giggled. "That other one and half I was hanging with Hidan."

Sakura gagged. "So did not need to know!"

Mikki hit sakura's arm. "NOT that kind Sakura!"

Sakura and the other bust up laughing. "Yeahhh that's what you say Mikki." Sakura giggled.

Hidan looked at Sakura. "She was fucking helping me fucking do my fucking math..."

Mikki nodded. "Yup...Cause i'm good at math"

Sakura chuckled. "Then why is your grade a D+?"

"Cause I forget to turn in my paper's!" Mikki half yelled.

Sakura just smiled. After they dropped of Ami at her school They made it to there school. They all piled out of the car. Mikki held hands with Hidan. While Sakura chatted with them.

The bell rang and it was time for History. They walked into history. Well except for hidan. He had math first. Sakura sat down in her normal seat. Mikki Sat in front of her while Sasori sat beside Sakura.

Mikki took out her black I-phone. Sakura did the same. But Sakura's was a dark blue. They started texting each other.

(**Mikki's **_Sakura's)_

_Hey Mikki Whats up girl!_

**Nothing much but man is this fucking class borning!**

_Yeah No fucking kidding. I mean this class is as boring as English. I mean WE already speak English. Why learn it. I mean you understand what I write or say perfectly Right?_

**Yeah I have no problem listening to you! Or reading your text. People in this world are stupid especially those damn governor's!**

_Yeah I agree 100% with you!_

The two girls walked out of there art class. They had finished 4 classes it was now lunch. Lucky them.

Mikki held out her art picture to the Lunch table. "So what do you guys think? Its a picture of hidan!"

"like a piece of crap..." Kisame said under his breath. everyone else couldn't believe her art skills.

"I think it looks just fine Mikki" Sakura smiled. "Kisame dont know what real art is even if it hit him right in the face."

Mikki giggled at that. "Your right Sakura!"

Kisame glared at them. "And since when was it gain up on Kisame day?"

Mikki smirked."Since today and since today's monday Every Monday's gain up on Kisame day!"

"Right" Sakura smiled. She saw Sasori sit down next to her she smiled her normal smile. "Hey Sasori! Hows everything with you?"

Sasori turned his red gaze to Sakura. "I'm fine Sakura. So you doing anything later?"

Mikki Popped in the middle of them."Why Yes she is Sasori! She's going to the mall with me! Right Sakura?"

Sasori glared daggers at Mikki. "Riiight Mikki..."

Sakura sighed. "I guess..But Hey Sasori You can come to right Mikki?"

Mikki smiled. "Of course If my man can come so can your man!" Mikki giggled.

Sakura hit Mikki on the arm. "He's not my man! He's My Best Friend! Right Sasori!"

"R-right..."Sasori Shuddered.

(After School)

Sakura parked her truck in the parking lot She had Sasori with her. And she had to Meet Mikki here at the Food mart. Both her and Sasori Headed glared at anyone who starred. They looked to the food mart and saw Mikki holding a baby. Sakura already new it was kayla Hidan's Wittle baby sister. But Sakura De sighted to play a joke.

She walked over to them with Sasori Behind her. She said it Loud enough for everyone within 30 feet could hear her. "OH wow MIkki and Hidan Your daughter's Getting big!"

Mikki and Hidan mouths dropped."Our Daughter?" They both yelled at the same time. They looked at Kayla then each other then at Sakura.

Mikki was about to day something but a women came up to Mikki. "Your a little young to take care of a baby arnt you?"

Mikki Smirk an desighted to play along with Sakura's Game. "No i'm not. She's 1 and Iv taken vary good care of her. She's such a cute little Daughter! I wish she'd Never grow up. And She looks so much like her father. Don't You agree?"

The Women looked at Kayla then at Hidan. "Yeah...Your right They do look alike." Kayla's Little hair was silver like Hidan's And her eyes were a purple like his's. Since she's really his little sister. (lol)

Hidan blinked. he waited for the women to leave. "Ok...What the fuck?"

Mikki turned to Sakura. "I swear if there's a roomer going around that i had a baby with hidan your so dead sakura!"

Sakura laughed. "Your the one who played along Mikki."

Mikki glared. "Well your the one who yelled it out!" Mikki frowned and stormed off. She was pissed that Sakura would say something like that.

Sakura sighed. "Ill Be back." She ran off after Mikki. She new what she did was wrong. She headed to were she new Mikki was. Mikki ushaly went to a quiet place to think. And Sakura new exactly were that was.

Afrer about 10 minutes she came to an open fuild. It was surrounded by flowers and it kinda looked like a huge bowl It was surrounded by mountains. Sakura saw Mikki and headed over there. But She never noticed once she was being followed and being watched by a strange man.

**Mikki: oooooooo!**

**Deidara:...-blinks- hmmm...**

**Mikki: What?**

**Deidara: Nothing Nothing...**

**Mikki: whut da fuck evah**

**Deidara: What are you fucking gangsta now?**

**Mikki: Nah man..-tuurns to readers- Next chapy up soon.**


	9. Death

**Mikki: Here's the next chapy!**

**Deidara: Yup**

**Mikki: Hope you like it!**

Sakura Sat down next to Mikki. "Mikki..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to. Really I didn't. I know what I said was wrong. But...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry" She looked at Mikki. "Really I am...What I said was stupid...Really Stupid."

Mikki Stared in front of her. She DIdn't wanna say anything but she new she had to. "I know Sakura..."

Sakura looked ahead of her. "Do you forgive me Mikki?"

Mikki frowned. "n..Yes...I Forgive you..."

"Oh...How Sweet..."

Mikki and Sakura turned to face the voice. They gasped. It was scar. They hadn't seen him in 5 months. "Scar!" They Both said at the same time.

Scar smirked and turned to look at Mikki. "Mikki...You dislibrty disobayed me...You Said you'd stick by my side till you died..." He smirked. "I told you that if you broke that promise I'd Find you and Kill you. Now Didn't I."

Mikki frowned. "I dont care Scar..Kill me. At Lest I'd Die in the hand's of good..." She stood up and sakura did as well.

"Don't worry Mikki Ill keep you safe...I promise! Your one hell of a friend! Losing such a friend would suck." Sakura Smiled at Mikki. Then turned to look at scar. Who now held a gun out to Sakura. "And you...Sakura...You were Sapost to die the day I killed your stupid village." He smirked. "Don't Worry I'll Kill you And Mikki today..."

Sakura folded her arms. "Try and Kill us scar!"

Scar chuckled. "Did you forget I have the Gun?"

Sakura frowned boy did he have a point there. Sakura turned her attention back to Scar. "Kill Us scar and you'll regret it!" Sakura had a gun behind her back. She had hid it in her sweatshirt.

Scar smirked. "Oh it'd be my pleasure" Scar herd a sound behind him. There was another truck. He had to do this fast. He turned his attention back to Sakura and Mikki.

Sakura herd a gun shot. But...She didn't feel it. She Opened her eyes to see Mikki in front of her. Sakura cried out Mikki's name She looked to were scar was but he wasn't there. Sakura saw Mikki fall to her knees holding her stomic. Sakura looked at Mikki who was now on the ground. "Mikki...W-why?" Sakura feel to her knees in tears. "Why M-mikki...Why did you do that.?" Sakura herd voice in the distance But sh couldn't look away from her friend. She Promise she'd make sure she didn''t get hurt. But...Mikki...mikki got hurt.

Mikki had tears in her eyes. "C-C-ause...I-I'd...R-Rather...You...L-L-Live...Then...M-me..." She closed her eyes then opened them again.

Sakura's tear's flowed down her face non-stop. "Mikki...Please! Don't Talk Like that..We'll Get help I Promise." She cried. "I promised you I'd keep you Alive..."

Mikki smiled and stiffed a chuckle. "S-S-Sakura...I Saved you o-once...D-Don't make M-Me Do I-it Ag-Again." She coughed.

Sakura herd Hidan and Sasori Behind them. Hiden pushed Sakura out of the way. He had tears in his eyes. "Mikki! How..." He swallowed hard. "How could this happen...How..." He grabbed Mikki who grunted and pulled her to his chest. "Don't Leave Me mikki!" But it was to late Mikki was dead. "No...No...Mikki..." Hidan hugged her body to her chest tightly. "No...Mikki come back..Please..!...PLease...Don't leave me." The Police and ambulance have arrived. (A little late...)

They pulled Hidan away from Mikki's body. Sakura walked over to Hidan and gave him a friendly hug. "I'm...sorry..Hidan...She jumped in the way..." sakura's eyes watered. "I wish it was me and not her."

Hidan pushed her away. He didn't say nothing more. And really I Don't blame him. The love of his life just died.

Sakura wipped here tears away. And turned to the officer that came over to them. "Evening kids...I'm sorry to hear about your friend...Its a shame such a beautiful young girl had to die." He sighed. "Im use to these crime scean's. Its a city they happen a lot."

Sakura stared at the cop. "...this is our friend...She Ment so much to us all...Especially Hidan...She wasn't just another death...She was the first friend iv ever really lost...we've..ever lost."

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I Got in my Truck...I still can't believe she's gone. The women I love Is gone. Not Alive no more. She's gone. Vanished from life itself. I felt a tear run down my saddened face. Why Did they have to take her away from me. Why?

I Drove myself home. It was dark and the moon was high. I got out of my truck and walked inside my house. My parents were home and on the living room couch watching T.V. And Kayla was sleeping in mother's lap. Mom looked at me. "Welcome home Hidan how was your day?"

I ignored my mother and went right to my room. I close the door and turned the Music up loud to wear I could drown out reality. Go to a place...to a happy place. Somewhere...Where..Mikki would come back. A place Id be able to cry and them never hear.

And that's what I did. I cried. cried for the Love of my life. I cried for the girl that died. The Girl Ill never forget. The one and only girl Ill ever Love.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I went home after the cops questioned me. I had to tell Ami about Mikki. And I new It wouldn't be so easy. It was Mikki after all. Everyone Loved her. And I mean everyone. She was such a kind and loving women. But such a tough chick as well. I Opened the door and walked it. Ami was sitting on the couch watching her TV show. I frowned and sat down next to her. I held my tears. "Ami..." I stopped and looked at her. "Its Mikki...Ami..."

Ami frowned. "What about Mikki?"

Sakura's tears filled her eyes and fell down her face. "She's dead.."

**Mikki: -tears- Poor Hidan! I new this would happen!**

**Deidara: well no duh..Your the damn writer!**

**Mikki...I am? OH right...I am! lol**

**Deidara: Yeah...Any who...Next chapy will be up soon!**


	10. Ghost or not?

**Mikki: Evening my good readers! Here's the next chapter to Tainted Love! And if some of you were Mikki fans sorry she had to die...It was part of the plot yup!**

**Deidara:...As Long as you dont like...kill sakura or something...you know...**

**Mikki: Yeah Ik...Ik...:D**

**Deidara: Hmf...**

**Mikki; anyways hope you readers enjoy this next chapter!**

Sakura stood up it has been a month since Mikki was murdered. School had not been the same without her there. Sakura still cried since Mikki was one of her all time best friends. No one's seen Hidan since the day Mikki was killed. Everyone new it was hardest on him. And that's the truth.

Sakura walked from her couch up to her room. Another day of yet another addend day. She opened her closet door. She picked out a normal navy blue tank top with black skinny jeans with a tint of red on the front. She grabbed her Sk8ter shoes and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She was going to have a boring sad day at school and she vary well new it.

Sakura washed herself and then got out getting dressed. She walked down to the kitchen. Her sister had stayed th night at a friend last night. And she'll most likely stay the night again tonight. Sakura put on her black sweat shirt and ran out the door to her car. She got in and headed to school. The sky was dark and it was raining hard outside. Sakura could barley see ahead of her. And since it took a while to get to school. She had to drive threw a little forest only a couple miles wide get to the school.

Sakura looked away from the road for a minute to put a CD. She turned her attention back to the road. She saw a girl in the middle of the road. Sakura skidded on her breaks but still hit the girl. Sakura hurried out of the car. She looked behind her car ahead of her car. She looked everywhere but that girl was not there. Sakura took a deep breath. She looked at her car. There was no blood no dent nothing. 'oook...wow...i swear I hit someone.' Sakura hugged herself tight and then walked back to her car getting in. Th rest of the way to school she was thinking. Thinking about...that..girl...She swear it looked like someone she new. Someone..who..die...Someone...that couldn't be alive..cause she saw them dead.

Sakura parked her car and got out. By the time she made it to the doors she was wet. And I mean Wet. She saw Sasori coming up to her. "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and hugged him."Hey Sasori! hows my good friend?"

Sasori smiled. "Im good sakura how about you?"

Sakura frowned. "Good...good..." She started thinking about that one girl. 'who was she'

Sasori put his arm on Sakura's shoulder and they started walking "whats wrong sakura you look like you've seen a ghost."

Sakura turned to Sasori. "I dont know what...I saw...But it wasn't human Sasori...I hit it on the way to school. It looked like a girl I new..."

Sasori starred at her. "You know Sakura...You really need to lay off the caffeine in the morning."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah...Sasori your...Your right...maybe it is just my imagination playing with me."

Sasori nodded his head yes. Then the bell rang. "Come on cherry we've got to get to world history." He headed to world history.

Sakura followed behind him. She Still didn't think her mind was playing with her. She saw the girl. Yes she didn't get a good glimce of her. But from the little glimce she looked familiar. Sakura walked into world history and sat down next to sasori. That when her cell phone went off. She had a text message. She opened her phone and looked at the number. It was a private number. She opened the text message and read it. She Gasped and starred at the text message. It read 'Sakura...We need your help. Please help us. He's after our souls. Sakura please.' Sakura put the phone away. She was shaking. She didn't know who sent the message.

Sakura ignored it and went back to listening to Sasori talk. She didn't need these stupid pranks. Thats the thing she needed. "So...um Sasori...did you do your homework?"

Sasori nodded witch ment a yes. Sakura nodded."Same...It was easy..."

Sakura smiled when Sasori smiled at her. His smile is something to die for. Sakura blushed at this thought. 'wtf Sasori's only a friend. We cant be thinking of him more then that'

**oh yes we can! Sasori's one hot man!**

_This is coming from you...Inner-Pervy-Sakura!_

**Yes...Yes Im the pervy you. And I tell it like the truth. LIke that girl you hit. DAMN you need to watch the road. NOT YOUR FEET!**

"Sakura?"

_I was not paying attention to my feet I was putting In a CD!_

"Sakura?"

**Yeah well thats still not paying attention to the road. **

"Sakura?"

_Oh go t-_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jolted out of her head. "What..What?" She looked at Sasori.

"Oh..now you respond." He retorted.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Sorry Sasori. I was thinking."

"Yeah thinking REALLY hard."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah thinking really hard."

"About what." He asked.

"About..Scar...And the ...Well..About scar..." Sakura folded his arms. "He's up to something Sasori..I know it...He's been missing for a month now..." She looked at him. "Something's just not right..I have this gusty feeling...Sasori.."

"Sakura calm down. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise Sakura." Sasori's eyes showed he ment it.

Sakura frowned. "How can you make a Promise you can't keep Sasori? I made that same promise to Mikki..And Look what happened to her! She was killed! Killed! She died...Right in front of me...She...risked her life for me...Sasori..." Sakura felt like crying. But she didn't because she was in class. She already new people were starring. But she didn't care.

"Sakura...Ill always be there to help...He'll have to go threw me to get to you. Ill even stay at your house if it makes you feel better."

Sakura starred at him. Would he really stay with me at my house. "Really Sasori? You'd go that far to protect me?"

Sasori nodded. His eyes clam as new Sasori was telling the nodded her head. "That would be nice Sasori...Then I'll feel protected."

**Mikki: Welll...That was a short chapty! When I was making this chapter I was watching the movie White noise and it gave me and idea. And If Fingered Id use that little Idea. **

**Deidara: Yeeeah...**

**Mikki: Anyways Enjoy Please!**


	11. Paying an old friend a visit

**Mikki: Yo sorry everyone for the LONG LONG LONG LONG-**

**Deidara: Mikki I think they get it...**

**Mikki:-Sweatdrop- Right, anyways the long delay... I could say though it was all the internet's fault...we had no internet for a whole year. Then I completely forgot...then while i was on my friends computer and checking up on my Fanfiction account...I remembered something! **

**Deidara: Yeah it took her that long to remember un! Show's how much she care's about her readers.**

**Mikki: -glares dagger's at Deidara- Are you just wishing for a death with?**

**Deidara: No, not really!**

**Sasori: -saleing weapons- **

**Mikki: What are you doing Sasori?**

**Sasori: Well the readers are going to want to kill you...sooo i figered I'd help them out a little...**

**Mikki: -growls- What ever...Anyways..Sasori!**

**Sasori: The Naruto character's don't belong to Mikki, how ever Ami, Scar, and Mikki do!**

Sakura met Sasori outside the school, since he had agreed to stay at her house. It made Sakura feel a whole lot better knowning someone would be staying at her house. Someone she could trust, her best friend, Sasori.

Sasori smiled as he walked up to Sakura. "So Saku where's the car? Cause I sure in the hell know you didn't bring the truck."

Sakura chuckled and smiled. "Well for your information Sasori, it's right over there, between the two ugly lovebugs. It sticks out like a fly in milk!" Sakura ran a finger through her lovley pink hair. All she truley wanted was to get home and maybe relax. Though how could she when all she could think about was the female she hit with her car. She for one new the female was not human. The small glance she got it didn't even look alive!

Sakura walked up to her car, unlocked it, and got int. She waited for Sasori to get in, so she could leave. Suddenly Sakura got an idea. She didn't even think it would have come to her mind. Cause to tell you the truth, it was the last thing on her mind. "Sasori?"

Sasori was now sitting next to her. He grab the seat belt and put it on, safety first! He then turned his eyes to Sakura, and smiled. "Yes?"

Sakura staired at Sasori, then turned to were she was starring ahead. "Well, maybe we should pay Hidan a visit.I bet you anything no one's even bothered to go comfort the poor guy." Sakur'a green eyes seemed to sparkled. If their was anything Sakura new, it was when a friend died, you need comfort from others. Hidan had'nt got that kind of comfort. He probley didn't get any comfort at all.

Sasori staired at Sakura then smiled. "Sure Sakura, why not."

She smiled and started up the car, slowley backing out and heading for Hidan's house. They came up to his house, It was a small two story house. The painting on the outside was a dark maroon color, while the ryming was white. Sakura parked the car infront of Hidan's house. She turned the car off, and climed out. She turned to Sasori. "I just hope he'll let people in long enough to talk."

Sasori nodded. "Yeah I hope so to Sakura. If not then how can we comfort him?"

Sakura nodded and headed for the door. Sasori hard on her heel's. She slowly came to the door and then knocked loudly. She didn't hear anything at first, but then he heard a sound of footsteps coming to the door. Soon the door opened and a small women appeared. She look so fragile that one touch and the small women would brake. The small women had violet eyes and black hair, showing some gray. She wore a simple around the house gray dress.

Sakura smiled at the women. She new this small fragile women was infact Hidan's mother. Sakura just wondered how in the world such a small women could be the mother of Hidan?

The women staired at them and then smiled when she saw Sasori. "Good even Sasori, it's been forever since I'v seen you."

Sasori smiled "Good morning Kiara." He gave the young fragile women a hug. "Is by any chance Hidan home?"

Kiara's smile faded. "Yes Sasori he's home. but he won't talk to anyone. Not me, his father, or even his baby sister. We've tried but he didn't even tell us what's wrong...We fear for him...He's locked himself in his room...He only come's out when he need's to use the bathroom and eat, though he take's the food to his room."

Sakura frowned, poor Hidan. She felt guilty, she should have come along time ago. "Hi, My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm an old friend of Hidan's."

Kiara staired at Sakura. "Well you already know my name, why don't you two come on in." She stepped aside alowing the two in.

Sakura and Sasori bothed walked in. Sakura staired at the home. It was like any other home. The wall's held picture's of the family, the walls themself where a light cream color.

Sakura turned to Kiara. "Do you mind if we go and see if we can talk to Hidan?"

Kiara staired at her, at the moment hope gleamed in the small fragile women's eyes. "Yes you two can go up, i'm going to go to the kitchen to make a snack." She then turned and headed for what Sakura guessed was the kitchen.

Sasori smiled. "Come on Sakura follow me." He turned and headed up the stairs.

Sakura didn't smile though, and followed close behind. She didn't think it would be this bad. What if it's worse?

**What could be worse then locking yourself in a room for a good month?**

Well I don't know what if he tried commenting suicide or something?

**Then he's an idot! Why would you comment suiside! It's stupid.**

Because he's depressed, Why else! I know what it feels like to lose someone! After all I lost Mikki as well, and my parents...

**Yeah but you had something he didn't have...**

And what's that?

**Friend...**

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned her attention to Sasori. "Is this the door that leads to his room?"

Sasori nodded and then knocked on the door. No one anwsered and Sasori knocked again.

Sakura pushed Sasori aside and knocked herself. "Hidan it's Sasori and I! Please let us in Hidan, or at lest open the door!" Sakura staired at the door as if she could break it open with just her eyes. She was determend, she was not going to give up. She was going to get Hidan to open this door one way or another. "Hidan come on please, we've come to talk to you..."

Still Hidan did not get up and open the door. Sakura frowned deepend. "Hidan! You'r not the only one who lost Mikki! Yes it hurt you the most! But your not the only one who was hurt. I know what it's like to lose someone...By Scar! He was the one who killed my parents..."

**HIdan's POV-**

** '**I don't care what Sakura say's I'm not opening that dang door.' Hidan sat on his bed with his head agenst the wall. He wore a black HIM band T-shirt, and black skinny jeans, around his wrist where bandana's, his hair was messy and not yet put back. Then again, he didn't really care. He wanted nothing to do with the world beyound his door.

Sakura's voice came again. "Hidan please! Just at lest open the door and listen! Mikki wouldn't want you to sit in your room thinking about stuff like suicide!"

Hidan's heart skipped a breat. Why would pinky think of suicide? Unless she know's how it is...maybe she's thought of suicide as well...Well I don't care.

"Hidan, the only cure for a wound to the heart is friendship and love now open this stupid door before I break it down!"

Hidan stood up, now he was debating on weather to open the door or not. It's not like they could do anythink to help this broken soul. Not unless they bring Mikki back. Hidan broke down though, he opend the door for sakura and Sasori.

**Sakura's POV-**

Sakura staired in surrprise as Hidan opend the door. He stood infront of them, his hair messy and undone, his violet eyes pale as if he was gone from the world, his skin pale lack of sun. It's like he's turning into a vampire.

Sakura frowned at the look of her friend. Now she felt even more guilty for not comeing to talk to him sooner. "Hidan..." Her voice was barley a whisper. "Can we come in?"

Hidan staired at her not bothering to say a word, and then stepped aside letting them in.

Sakura walked into the room and blink a couple times. Hidan's wall's where a dark gray, he had a large sterio in the far corner, right next to the sterio was a large shelf of CD's. In the middle of the room was a King size bed, with nothing but black covering on it. All over the wall where poster of band's and female's in bathingsuit's. Of course what would you exspect from a male?

Sakura sighed and sat down on the bad. She gasped a surpise when she nearly fell off for how comfortable it was.

Sasori came to sit next to her. "Don't go turning into a cluts .." he chuckled.

Sakura wanted to hit him over the head, 'A cluts! me no way!' She folded her pale milky white arms. "Plus where here to help Hidan out of his depression! Not make fun of me.."

Sasori rolled his eyes, while trying to hold back laughter. "Right, Miss Cluts! Your the boss..."

Sakura sighed then turned to Sasori with a frown on her lips. "How Ya doing? Are you ok? I could give you a hug!"

Hidan glared at her, 'Did she think all this was funnny or was she just being an idiot?' He closed his eyes annd sighed, "I'm fine..now..what are you...guys doing here?"

Sakura unfolded her arms and sighed, "Where here to help you Hidan!" She closed her emerald green eyes, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about! I lost my father and mother when I was still so little...Plus your not the only one who's morning over Mikki's death..She was a good friend Hidan..But that was the past and this is now." She sighed again, "No matter how many tears you shed, or how many times you cut your wrist. No matter how many times you ask god to bring her back, he won't..or more like he can't."

Hidan jused stairred at her, he really didn't have much to say. He also didn't wanna believe a word Sakura just said. Though he new it was all true. No matter how many preyer's he's sent to god, she'll never come back. No matter how many tears he's shed, she'll never come back. And that's what hurt the most. Was knowing she'll never come back.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "...It just hurts...knowing that one person...will never come back..."

Sakura eye's widend in surprise, she never thought Hidan would tell her a damn thing. Yet, here he just did. "You need to start getting back on track...Everyone at schooll misses you.." She smiles, "You should really come back..." She stood up and smiled, "Later hidan.." "Come on Sasori!"

Sasori rolled his eyes at Sakura and gave hidan a soft smile. Hidan may not be his best friend, but he was still his friend. "So will we see you at school?"

Hidan opened his eyes and looked at his friends, "Maybe...I...sure..." He then led them to the front door. "See you guys later.."

Sakura smiled, "Bye Hidan, see you tomorrow at school!" She then turned and headed for her car. Sasori following in suit.

**Mikki: YAY! I'm done with chapter 11! Sorry it took so long guys, but it's up! lol hehe..:3 Anywho IK i kinda made Hidan a little OOC...but yeah...anywho...hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sasori: counting his money- hehe...**

**Mikki: -grabs the money from him-...like u need this..!**

**Sasori: HEY! fine..-walks off-**

**Mikki: Bye my readers! I'll have the next chapter up as fast as I can! Later!**


End file.
